


Study Lesson

by lovefantasticbeast111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Grinding, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefantasticbeast111/pseuds/lovefantasticbeast111
Summary: A male teacher (Mr Kassidy) and a female student (Miranda) have some fun in the classroom while they both have no classes. (Miranda is 18)





	Study Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I would love to hear your opinions and areas of improvement!

I see Mr Kassidy standing by the whiteboard creating a mind map with blue and black marker pens. When I walk through the door he looks up at me. He smirks when I close the door.  
“Shouldn’t you be in class,” he says casually as I slowly walk closer to him.  
“I have a study lesson,” I replied playfully.  
“Oh do you?”  
“Yep.” I now stand next to him.  
He turns to face me still holding a blue marker pen. “Just because you have a free lesson does not give you permission to wander about the school, Miranda.” He teases smiling while raising one eyebrow.  
“I’m not wandering around the school. I am here in this classroom with you,” I reply. I can’t help but smile at this moment. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt which is rolled back to his elbows and is tucked in at his black trousers. His blond hair is messy in a neat way.  
“Yes, you are.” His gaze turned towards the whiteboard, then back to me. “How are you going with your subjects? You know if you ever need _any_ help, I’m here. Anytime you need me.”  
I smile at his words. My breathing has quickened and my heart is jumping frantically. “Well, that’s why I’m here. I _need_ you.”  
He puts the marker down and turns to face me while leaning against the wall. His eyes fall down to my lips. “In what way do you need me, Miranda?”

I step closer and stare into his ocean blue eyes peering through black square glasses. It is taking all my self-control to stop myself from kissing him right now. I know it is wrong to think of him in this way, to even think these thoughts of our lips touching and his body pressed against mine is inappropriate and foolish. But there’s just something about him that makes me want him. 

My thoughts are interrupted when Mr Kassidy speaks. “Miranda, are you okay?”  
“I’m sorry.” I look down quickly at the ground, trying to hide my burning red cheeks. The room has suddenly become a sauna and my body is cooking away. My breathing has not slowed down.

He puts one hand under my chin and gently pushes my head up so my eyes meet his. I lean in closer and I press my lips gently against his. When I pull away his eyes stare into mine. He seems surprised and shocked, and frankly so am I. 

My hand leans against the wall as we kiss again, this time more passionately. We stop to take a breath. I kiss his cheek, then neck while his hands held onto my hips. I press my body closer and I can feel he’s hard. My hands glide over his chest and I see his head lean back on the wall. I kiss his neck again. We both gasp for breath as our tongues continue to dance lustfully. His gentle hands hold my hips tighter and he swings me around so I am against the wall. I like how he’s taking the lead. 

I feel nervous, excited and overwhelmed all at the same time. I can feel the heat from his body on mine and it makes me feel confident about myself knowing that he wants me. 

My hand shyly move down to his belt buckle. I slowly undo it while gazing into his eyes and his mouth curls into a wide smile. Mr Kassidy helps me undo his belt. His trousers fall to the ground and he pushes me against the wall. A quiet moan escapes my mouth as he grinds his body against mine in a slow rhythm. He pins my hands against the wall while his fingers slide into mine and he squeezes tightly.

“Is this okay?” Mr Kassidy whispers in my ear.  
I barely reply as my heart is racing and I can hardly breathe. I feel as though I have just run a marathon. “Yeah. This… this is good.”  
His body continues to grind against mine. He lets out a groan and the rhythm increases, causing me to let out a groan as well. The pleasure is overwhelming but feels incredibly good.  
“Don’t stop,” I manage to say and he smiles. He leans in and kisses my neck while his hands explore my burning body. Mr Kassidy’s hands touch every part of my upper body and I buck when his hand reach my chest. He rubs his hands roughly over my breast. I pull him in to kiss me and he does so willingly. Before he pulls back I bite his bottom lip gently which causes him to smirk, and so do I. 

I think he’s close because the pace has quickened again and he’s barely breathing. The thought of any person could open the door at any second and catch us thrills me even further. I wonder if he is thinking the same. Probably not. 

He moans and with one final hard thrust, it’s over. I feel is underwear become saturated. I want him still. My hands cup his face and I kiss him lustfully.  
He pulls back, looking exhausted and asks, “Want more do you?”  
I reply with a nod. His hands grab my thighs and slide them up under my skirt. He wraps his fingers around my panties. As he slowly pulls them down, his body follows and he ends up on his knees. He unzips my skirt and it falls to the ground. I feel a blow of cold air rush to me and I shiver. 

Mr Kassidy gently places his lips on my inner thigh. He makes his way up to my opening, kissing gently. He pulls my opening apart and his lips make contact with my clit. I gasp. The tip of his tongue circles my clit. My hand quickly shot up to my mouth to stop the cry escaping but my reaction time was to slow. He started to increase the pace, alternating between kissing my clit and sucking it. The pleasure is too much for me and I can’t breathe. A loud, strong moan escapes my breath and a wave of intense pleasure overcomes my body. I’m panting trying to catch my breath and I use the wall behind me to steady myself. I feel a little light headed. 

I look down at him to see a silly grin splattered across his face. I allow my head to lean back against the whiteboard and I laugh softly to myself. He stands to his feet, pulls his trousers back up, clips his belt and tucks in his shirt. I stand there, leaning against the whiteboard and watch him. My body feeling limp and too weak to move. Once Mr Kassidy fixes his outfit and runs his fingers through his thick hair, he kisses me softly on the lips. I can’t help but smile shyly and look down at the floor. My breathing has slowed down now. 

“I bet not all your study periods have been like this.” He winks at me and my cheeks go bright red.  
“Nope,” I laugh and so does he.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Mr Kassidy states, “You must not mention this to anyone. Not even your best friend.”  
“I know, I won’t. I’ll keep quiet if you do so too,” I flirtatiously agree.  
He nods and smiles kindly. He looks towards the door and then back to me, then the whiteboard. Ding, ding, ding.  
“I have to go to my next class,” I state.  
After a long pause gazing into my eyes, he looks at his mind map, “I have my year nine History class now.”  
“Ha, have fun,” I tease.  
He gives an exaggerated sigh, “Yeah, they’re a… challenge.”  
I laugh as I walk towards the closed the door. I open it cautiously and turn around and wave to him. He replies with a smile and a polite quick wave.


End file.
